Girandirill L'Enfant Dieu
by Itomie Ishabura
Summary: Transposé dans un monde ou la magie remplace la science, Axel va devoir retrouver une divinité, sa seule possibilté pour retourner chez lui. Aventure, action, suspence, romance... laissez vous porter par votre imagination !
1. chapitre 1

GIRANDIRILL

L'enfant-Dieu

-----------------

Prologue

-----------------

1

"Maître ! Maître !"

Le jeune apprenti courait vers la bibliothèque de l'archémage de Briford. Sur les murs, sa course effrénée étaie imprimée de façon chaotique. Son ombre inquiétante coulait sur les pierres et les colonnes en bois et l'accompagnait au fur et à mesure de sa progression rapide.

Essoufflé et affolé, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Falgronn. L'archémage avait un visage dessiné par les marques du temps. Mais ses yeux pleins de sagesse avaient la flamme intemporelle de l'intelligence.

On l'appelait archémage, car il était passé maître dans plus de trois castes de magie, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Même si, modestement, il s'en défendait . Il lui avait sans doute fallu de nombreux siècles pour apprendre et maîtriser cette puissance.

Ayant repris un peu sa respiration, l'apprenti put enfin parler.

"Maître, vous aviez raison, un courrier vient de confirmer vos doutes. Braknash réunit tous les sorciers de la région". Il avait les yeux agrandis par la terreur, irrités par les perles de sueurs qui lui coulait du front. Bien que sa voix tremblotante appuyait de façon dramatique ses propos, Falgronn ne parut pas surpris. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers ses livres.

La bibliothèque du puissant mage était à sa mesure. Les rares flambeaux accrochés aux murs, laissaient danser nerveusement leurs flames. Ils éclairaient de longues étagères où étaient rangés des parchemins, des rouleaux cachetés de cire rouge, des livres anciens, des encyclopédies complètes sur la magie, les plus rare étant protégées par des couvertures en cuir... Le tout baignait dans une douce pénombre. Les flammes qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper des murs, n'arrivaient pas à illuminer la pièce, mais donnait un air vivant à l'ensemble.

Ses bras dessinèrent des signes étranges devant un miroir qui se mit à briller. La lumière fut aveuglante, puis devint supportable, et l'on put voir alors des formes apparaître sur sa surface plane.

Au lieu de renvoyer le reflet de Falgronn, on y distinguait une vaste salle sombre, comme à travers une fenêtre. Et en son centre, un autel éclairé par de nombreux brandons incandescents. Falgronn eut un sursaut de surprise, une main venait d'apparaître au premier plan. Elle était étonnamment grise et ses ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes. D'un claquement de doigts, la main fit éclater en mille morceaux l'image dans le miroir qui reprit son aspect normal, n'y reflétant que l'archémage, tendu et livide.

"C'est incroyable" Dit Falgronn, sans regarder son apprenti, s'adressant à lui-même, "Il semblerait que ce fou de sorcier noir veuille réaliser son vieux rêve, ou plutôt son abominable cauchemar !"

"Que voulez vous dire, maître?"

"Le rêve de toute personne ayant un peu de pouvoir... Devenir le maître du monde, le plus riche, le plus puissant et autre folies... Je redoutais qu'un jour son ambition ne dépasse sa raison, il semblerait que ce moment tant redouté soit arrivé ! Il s'était tourné très jeune vers la magie noire, voyant dans les ténèbres un moyen rapide de dépasser ses maîtres. Ses capacités étaient énormes, il aurait pu devenir un grand magicien, au lieu de cela, il se créa une armée de monstres pour conquérir le nord du royaume du roi Priamt. Peu de personnes habitaient cette région inhospitalière, alors Priamt préféra ne pas envoyer ses armées pour riposter et perdre une partie de ses soldats.

La plupart de ses conseillers ne pensaient pas qu'il était pas assez puissant pour tenter une attaque directe contre le royaume et ses guildes. Moi-même, je l'en croyais incapable, mais je sais qu'elle sera la prochaine étape de Braknash" L'archémage passa sa main dans la longue barbe blanche saupoudre d'argent qui caractérisait les maîtres des arcannes.

L'apprenti hésitait entre sa curiosité et son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour partir loin de tous les périls qui s'annonçaient. La première de ses impulsions prédomina, sans doute accrue par le geste de réflexion de son maître qui s'éternisait.

"maître ?" demanda le jeune apprenti, impatient d'avoir plus de détails.

"Que va t-il se passer maintenant?"

"Braknash, avec l'aide de sorciers de second rang, mais avides de pouvoir, va formuler une incantation pour appeler un ancien démon sur notre monde et avec lui conquérir tout Girandir ! Il avait menacé de le faire quand les mages blanc l'avaient renvoyé de leur guilde.

Personne ne l'avait écouté. Ce jeune prétentieux devenait dangereux à cause de sa pratique de la magie noire et son penchant pour les alignements chaotiques...

Il va falloir vite réagir."

Falgronn passa une nouvelle fois sa main le long de sa barbe tout en rassemblant ses pensées.

"Écoute, jeune apprenti." Dit-il d'une voix grave. "Je te confie une tâche à hautes responsabilités, toi qui m'en réclame si souvent ! Prends un cheval, file aux écuries de Briford et envoie tous les courriers que tu trouveras à travers le royaume de Girandir pour convoquer la guilde des mages. Vas ensuite personnellement prévenir le roi Priamt qu'une guerre risque d'éclater !"

"Tout de suite Maître" L'apprenti avait le visage rouge de fierté et la peur l'avait complètement quitté. Il se retourna et courut en trébuchant jusqu'à l'étable. Dans les couloirs, on entendait encore Falgronn "Dépêche-toi" "Cours" "Vole" "Ne t'arrête pas en chemin..."

Le jeune apprenti avait fait du bon travail. Deux jours après son départ, le roi Priamt convoquait ses hauts chevaliers pour qu'ils mobilisent l'armée royale. La nouvelle que les armées de Braknash allaient se déverser sur tout Girandir s'était vite répandue. Dans le royaume, on entendait les forgerons taper sur du métal pour équiper les troupes, les villes commençaient à se fortifier, tous les hommes disponibles s'enrôlaient dans l'armée royale, érigeaient des palissades ou engrangeaient des vivres en vue d'une attaque.

De son côté, Falgronn avait réuni les mages de Girandir. Il en était venu de tout le pays, des hautes villes de Shirandra aux petits hameaux des contrées lointaines du Biwordorfd. En tout une vingtaine, tous réputés pour leurs pouvoirs immenses et leurs influences sur la vie de Girandir.

Pour l'occasion, les mages s'étaient réunis dans la demeure de Falgronn. Uncmard, l'un des grands mages de la guilde, demanda à Falgronn :

"Pourquoi nous avoir réunis si précipitamment ? Quel événement important de la part de Braknash mérite de stopper nos recherches dans l'art de la magie ? S'il veut la guerre, nous le réduirons à néant, il ne représente rien pour nous ! "

"Détrompe toi Uncmard" Répondit Falgronn "Braknash est devenu puissant. Suffisamment pour invoquer, avec l'aide de ses nouveaux disciples, un démon !"

"Un démon ?" S'étonnèrent tous les mages en même temps.

"Et oui, les espions du roi Priamt sont formels, ils m'ont même donné le nom de ce démon. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que même après des millénaires, on se souvient encore de son nom et surtout de ses actes !"

"Mais qui est-il ?" Demanda Hymderlam, un des autres mages, abrégeant ainsi ses paroles. Lui aussi connaissait le don inné de l'archémage pour ses phrases sans fin.

"Ourkalssir. Oui ce démon sanguinaire qui réussit, il y a plus de deux mille ans, à défaire la plupart des avatars humains lors de la guerre céleste. Il était craint de tous, et ne faisait pas grand cas de l'humanité. Il fallut plusieurs grands dieux pour en venir à bout et maintenant qu'ils se sont désintéressés de notre monde, qui sait de quoi il serait capable s'il revenait sur Girandir... Et qui pourrait l'arrêter !"

"Ourkalssir ! Il n'osera jamais, même lui ne pourra le contrôler."

"Il ne veut pas le contrôler,mais plutôt devenir son vassal, son bras droit. Une fois que le démon aura conquit notre monde, il s'en désintéressera. Alors Braknash pourra régner en maître sur ce qu'il restera de Girandir et nous serons incapables de l'en empêcher sous peine de voir revenir Ourkalssir."

"Il faut donc attaquer tout de suite et le tuer, lui et ses disciples, avant qu'ils puissent l'invoquer !"

"Il est déjà trop tard, cela fait trois jours que ses incantations ont commencé et la venue sur terre du démon ne devrait plus tarder... Si ce n'est déjà fait !"

"Bon sang ! Ne pouvons-nous donc rien faire ? Nous n'allons quand même pas voir s'abattre un tel fléau sur Girandir sans agir !" Intervint Erwind le plus jeune des mages avec ses cent trente trois ans.

"Non, si je vous ai réunis ici, ce n'est pas pour nous lamenter sur notre sort. Mais parce que j'ai peut-être une solution." Falgronn avait un air étrange, en lançant ces paroles, tous les mages avaient senti que l'archémage ne disait pas ces mots avec le ton de l'espoir, mais plutôt avec celui de la résignation.

"Pourquoi ce manque de conviction dans ta voix ?" Demanda Uncmard "N'avons-nous aucun espoir de réussite avant même que tu nous proposes ta solution ?"

"Très bien, je vais vous faire part de mon idée, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, car il y a un risque... Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, Braknash veut conquérir notre monde avec l'aide d'un démon. Ce démon est puissant mais il a déjà été vaincu. Notre seule chance serai d'invoquer, nous aussi, un être suffisamment puissant pour contrecarrer les plans de ce fou !"

"Bien pensé Falgronn, et dans ton plan je ne vois pas où il y a un inconvénient ?"

"Dites-vous bien que la première action de Braknash sera de nous détruire, pour être sûr que plus personne ne le dérangera. Comme il faut que nous soyons tous réunis pour un sortilège aussi puissant, sa tâche en sera grandement facilitée !"

"Je comprends maintenant" Dit Gvidjik d'un ton grave. "Mais nous n'avons pas le choix n'est-ce pas..." C'était le doyen des mages, et même s'il n'était pas le plus puissant d'entre eux, il était le plus respecté. Il se tourna vers ses confrères.

"Mais que nous importe de survivre si c'est dans un monde imbibé du sang des personnes que nous n'aurions pas voulu sauver... Nous ne pourrions vivre dans cette honte permanente, n'oubliez pas que nous avons choisi d'avoir un alignement bon et loyal pour ne pas ressembler à des créatures comme Braknash !!!" Gvidjik les dévisagea les uns après les autres, son regard pénétrant prouvait sa détermination. "Et puis, quitte à mourir par la main de Braknash ou de son démon, autant faire en sorte que notre mort à tous soit leur perte." Se décalant vers le centre, il s'adressa à eux. "Combien parmi vous sont prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour Girandir et ses habitants ?"

Tous les mages s'avancèrent, sans se regarder ni se consulter... Ils étaient tous prêts.

Falgronn les invita à se rendre dans la salle d'incantation. Elle était située au deuxième étage. L'apprenti, qui s'était acquitté de sa tâche auprès du roi Priamt et avait regagné la demeure de l'archémage, les précéda dans les longs couloirs du manoir. Sans doute se rappelait-il sa course éperdue dans ces mêmes couloirs et les événements qui lui avaient permis de rencontrer personnellement le roi. Sa démarche altière, tête haute et torse gonflé, laissaient penser qu'il était assez fier de lui.

D'ailleurs, plusieurs mages en firent la remarque à Falgronn.

"Ton apprenti est devenu bien orgueilleux depuis quelque temps" Lança discrètement Uncmard en regardant le frêle jeune homme qui avançait à grands pas devant eux. "Un nouveau Hero sur Girandir ?"

"C'est un peu de ma faute," répondit Falgronn en gloussant dans sa barbe. "Je lui ai fait une promesse. Faire de lui un novice quand cette histoire sera terminée !"

L'apprenti ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ces moqueries amicales. Les ombres projetées devant ses pas par les torches lui donnaient l'impression d'être un immense personnage, ce qui renforçait la grande estime qu'il avait de lui-même !

Arrivé devant une grande porte en bois décorée de signes cabalistiques, il se retourna devant une vingtaine de vieillards, à la barbe longue et blanche. Et dit aux plus puissants mages de Girandir, avec l'assurance d'un grand chevalier, "Vous voici arrivés, Ôh grands mages."

Au bout du troisième essai, il fit décrire un arc de cercle au large panneau en bois à l'aide d'un sort simple permettant d'ouvrir une porte non fermée à clef... Puis, il pria l'assemblée de mages compatissants pour ses débuts difficiles dans la magie, de bien vouloir pénétrer dans la grande salle.

En passant devant lui, Falgronn lui demanda de retourner à l'entrée et de le prévenir si des troupes faisaient mine d'avancer vers le manoir. L'apprenti avait d'un seul coup perdu de sa superbe, il était devenu blême et bredouilla d'une voie tremblotante.

"Les hordes de Braknash vont nous attaquer, ici, au manoir."

"C'est fort probable, alors tiens-toi sur tes gardes, sois vigilant et préviens nous s'il y a une attaque."

"Bien maître" Un voile humide de sueur s'était instentanément formé sur son front et perlait déjà le long de ses tempes. Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, il courut dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine.

Mais cette fois, la peur le tenaillait. Le peu qu'il avait entendu des troupes du sorcier chaotique avait de quoi le glacer. Toute une armada d'orcs, de trolls, de gobelins et autres créatures maléfiques de Girandir s'était ralliée à sa cause démoniaque. Le tout avait grossi son armée de monstres créés pour la bataille de Quarwan, au nord du royaume de Priamt.

Les quelques survivants témoignaient de la cruauté des monstres en ces termes "Pas de prisonniers, ceux qui, blessés, n'avaient pu fuir étaient massacrés, les monstres les lacéraient à petits coups de dents et de griffes... Juste pour se délecter des cris de leurs malheureuses victimes !"

Il courrait vers l'entrée, perdu dans ses pensées macabres.

Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Si l'armée de Braknash intervenait au manoir, il n'aurait pas le temps de devenir novice dans l'art de la magie...

Une fois que le couloir menant à la salle d'incantation de Falgronn fut libre de toute agitation, deux yeux blancs s'ouvrirent. Se dissimulant dans l'ombre des poutres du couloir, un espion de Braknash ricanait.

C'était un shadre, une créature magique immatérielle ayant l'apparence d'une ombre de forme approximativement humaine. On ne peut en distinguer que la tête, les bras, un bout de torse et surtout les yeux quand ils étaient ouverts.

Le shadre ne peut faire aucune activité physique et n'est utilisé par ses créateurs que dans l'espionnage où il excelle. ne pouvant être découvert ta,t qu'aucune lumière ne le trahissait.

Le shadre se déplaça tel un fantôme, sans aucun bruit et se dissipa dans une fumée menaçante, lourde de mauvais présages. Sans doute pour rendre compte des événements qui venaient de se produire à son maître, Braknash. Falgronn ne s'était pas trompé, l'avenir de Girandir s'assombrissait.

Peu soucieux de leur avenir, les mages se préparaient. Seul comptait le résultat final.

La pièce semblait irréelle par son immensité, sans doute y avait-il un soupçon de magie pour faire tenir une salle si grande dans le modeste manoir de Falgronn. De hautes colonnes en pierre, imbriquées dans le mur, montaient jusqu'au plafond quatre ou cinq mètres au dessus des têtes des mages. Ils débarrassaient la salle pour mieux l'utiliser. Mal éclairée, elle semblait sans fin. Où que l'on regarde, la vision des choses se confondait dans la pénombre. Le mobilier qui décorait la salle d'incantation se retrouvait en désordre, agglutiné contre les murs, laissant libre d'accès le maximum de place pour la cérémonie.

Les quelques bouts de bois enflammés qui éclairaient la pièce avaient été décrochés de leur socle et rassemblées au centre de la salle. les flammes jetaient leur lumière sur un pentacle tracé au sol à l'aide de craies et quelques mages entonnaient des litanies pour enchanter les lieux.

"Falgronn, quelle divinité as-tu choisie pour contrecarrer les plans de Braknash ? Il va en falloir une très puissante."

"Je pense qu'Almatrill sera parfaite." Répondit l'archémage d'un ton tranquille.

"La déesse de la terre et de la fécondité ! C'est une des plus puissantes divinités, mais daignera t-elle se déplacer ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, pour empêcher un monde de sombrer dans l'horreur, le sang, le mal et le chaos, il ne peut y avoir de meilleurs Dieux qu'Almatrill. N'oubliez pas que c'est avant tout la réincarnation d'une guerrière primitive, on la vénérait autrefois pour protéger la terre et ses habitants"

"Il y a un autre problème." Lança Gvidjik. "Le temps. Tu nous as dit que l'armée de Braknash ne manquerait pas cette occasion pour nous anéantir mais pour invoquer la déesse Almatrill et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe sur Girandir, il nous faudra au moins deux jours !"

"Je le sais bien, et je pense que Braknash est déjà au courant de nos projets. Puisque nous avons pu être au courant des siens... Mais courage, nous aussi nous sommes puissants, en nous mettant tous ensemble pour lancer le sortilège, nous devrions avoir suffisamment de temps."

"Oui, nous sommes quand même les maîtres de la guilde des magiciens, et en cas d'attaque, deux ou trois d'entre nous suffiront pour retarder l'inéluctable, laissant le temps aux autres de rendre à la déesse Almatrill une forme humaine. Une fois parmi nous, elle devinera d'instinct contre qui combattre !"

Sur ces mots, les mages retournèrent à leurs occupations. Certains cherchaient de nouvelles incantations dans de vieux manuscrits, d'autres, lançaient des sorts à l'aide de grands gestes majestueux en dessinant d'étranges symboles invisibles. La scène ressemblait à une de ces danses du peuple Homs, ces créatures de la même taille que celui des Nains mais proportionnés comme les humains. Ils dansaient autour des feux en chantant les histoires de leurs ancêtres. Mais comme les autres créatures de Girandir, ils risquait d'être anéanti pas la folie du sorcier noir. Il y avait tellement de raisons d'empêcher ce fou d'agir, que les mages tentaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de ne pas y songer pour ne pas obscurcir leurs pensées.

Ils avaient besoin de toute leur tête pour se concentrer sur leurs sorts.

La puissance de la magie utilisée était telle que l'on distinguait de la lumière sortir des mains des mages. Elle partait de leurs avant-bras et s'enroulait autour des doigts pour jaillir en gerbe d'étincelles.

Les mages formaient un cercle au centre de la pièce. Des traits lumineux s'échappaient de chacun d'eux. Toutes ces forces magiques convergeaient vers le pentacle et au milieu, à un mètre du sol, une forme embryonnaire apparaissait.

Formée de lumière pure, sa croissance suivait celle de la conception d'un être humain. Partie d'une petite boule aussi grosse qu'une bille étincelante, elle se divisaient puis se compactait. la forme luminescente grossissait et prenait de la consistance. Elle avait maintenant l'aspect d'une créature de la taille de deux pouces, une tête avec de gros yeux noirs, de petites excroissances en guise de membres. L'être en constante mutation baignait dans les lumières magiques, mais le processus était long.

Pour les mages, l'épreuve était des plus difficiles, battre la vitesse des étoiles filantes, vaincre le temps pour survivre à la dévorante ambition de Braknash. Il était dur pour eux de changer leurs habitudes. La course du temps ne les avait jamais intéressés ni même concernés, la magie permettait de vivre de nombreux siècles à ceux qui savaient l'utiliser.

En général, ils prenaient leurs aises et s'appliquaient lors de l'élaboration de leurs sorts et autres passes magiques. Se délectant de chaque mot prononcé, chaque geste, du simple écoulement d'un liquide d'une fiole à une autre. Mais cette fois, la déesse Almatrill n'attendrait pas. Il fallait qu'elle prenne vie, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pourtant, les visages ridés ne reflétaient aucune crainte mais une joie et une satisfaction sans limite de voir, devant eux, la création de leur déesse. Une dizaine d'heures s'étaient écoulées, et Almatrill avait maintenant l'air d'un nouveau né. On distinguait nettement ses bras et ses jambes à travers le halo lumineux, ainsi que le détail de ses doigts, de son visage. Un petit nez, des yeux mi-clos qui semblaient regarder avec insistance l'assemblée de vieillards, une bouche grande ouverte qui criait un son inaudible, les bruits ne pouvant pas traverser la carapace magique qui l'entourait.

Mais ce moment d'allégresse prit fin quand, dans le couloir, des cris se firent entendre, recouvrant peu à peu la lente mélopée des mages.

Ils provenaient de l'apprenti qui courait vers eux en hurlant. Il ouvrit la grande porte de la salle d'incantation, les yeux exorbités par la peur

"Ils arrivent ! Maître, l'armée de monstres est là, ils sont sur mes pas. AAHHHHH !"

Dans une impressionnante éclaboussure de sang, sa tête s'envola dans les airs, pour retomber à quelques pas du premier des mages.

Les bras pantelants, le corps de l'apprenti tomba à genoux, sa vie s'écoulant à chacune de ses dernières pulsations le long de son cou. Puis il s'étala dans un soubresaut sur le sol, laissant apparaître derrière lui une créature immense portant, en plus d'une hache à sa mesure dégoulinante de sang, une rangée de dents qui formait un rictus des plus macabre.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre, comme convenu, un petit groupe de mages se sépara du cercle pour faire un rempart de leurs corps. Erwind effaça le sourire du monstre à l'aide d'une boule de feu, éclatant, en même temps que la moitié de son corps, l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux nouveaux monstres qui avaient pris sa place hésitèrent un instant à se ruer dans la pièce.

L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient se mêlait à celle du sang et de la chair grillée, présageant l'horrible combat qui allait suivre.

D'une couleur verdâtre, leurs corps musclés se gonflaient d'adrénaline à chaque respiration. Leurs yeux, aussi petits et rouges que ceux d'un lapin albinos, se plissaient et donnaient à leurs faciès hirsutes un air mauvais.

Les têtes allongées, posées sur de larges épaules, rappelaient celle d'un loup-garou imberbe. De leurs dents pointues filtraient une haleine fétide qui laissait une grimace de dégoût sur le visage des mages les plus proches.

Trapus et courbés en avant, leur allure générale était menaçante. Ils avaient la hauteur de deux hommes et peut-être trois en largeur, faits entièrement de muscles noueux. En entendant les grognements dans le couloir, les mages se doutaient qu'il devait être rempli de ces monstres. Ils tentaient d'abattre les cloisons à coups de hache et agrandissaient l'ouverture de la porte pour charger en plus grand nombre.

De part et d'autre on attendait un mouvement de l'adversaire pour attaquer. Les deux parties adverses se dévisageaient. La tension augmentait à chaque seconde mais les mages savaient que le temps gagné jouait en leur faveur, Almatrill continuait de croître dans le dos des défenseurs. Tant qu'ils tiendraient, il resterait un espoir.

Tout à coup, ce fut la ruée. Sans avertissement, le raz de marée mortel de bêtes monstrueuses déferla sur les mages. Armes en avant, ils avançaient en criant, comme des fous excités par le meurtre et le sang. Les mages étaient prêts et la riposte fut foudroyante, des traits lumineux fusèrent en direction de la meute bestiale, découpant et brûlant. le résultat était différent à chaque sort lancé, certains traversaient une créature laissant après son passage un trou béant et sanguinolent, d'autres explosaient lors de l'impact, dans une gerbe de flammes emportant une bonne partie de l'adversaire.

Mais les monstres ne se décourageaient pas. Ils marchaient sur les cadavres qui commençaient à s'amonceler par terre et la vague se reconstituait continuellement, comme si l'armée de Braknash était sans fin. Les mages n'en pouvaient plus. Leur énergie faiblissait et l'un d'entre eux était tombé, transpercé par un javelot. Deux autres mages s'écartèrent du pentacle pour renforcer le groupe d'Erwind.

Un rire retentit dans le couloir, Falgronn détourna ses yeux de la déesse Almatrill, qui était maintenant au stade d'une enfant de cinq ou six ans, pour regarder vers la porte.

"C'est le rire de Braknash, il est venu en personne voir notre défaite !" Uncmard transpirait sous l'effort de sa concentration. Imbibée de sueur, sa barbe blanche avait perdu son éclat. Les autres mages n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

Si la magie d'un sorcier venait s'ajouter à l'armada, il fallait abandonner le projet d'être sauvé par l'apparition d'Almatrill qui n'était pour l'instant qu'une enfant.

"Nous ne tiendrons pas ! Braknash va protéger magiquement l'avant garde de son armée, et les monstres ne feront qu'une bouchée de nous."

"Nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine de vieillards épuisés." Ajouta Gvidjik, ce qu'Erwind pensait mais n'avait pas osé dire.

Profitant de ce moment de panique de la part des mages, le sorcier pénétra dans la pièce. Il survolait les têtes belliqueuses de ses créatures, les jambes croisées, la capuche de sa robe de sorcier cachait le haut de son visage.

D'un geste brusque, il jeta un sort en tendant ses bras. La scène s'était passée si vite que personne n'avait réagit. Une couche translucide recouvrit les premiers monstres qui se ruèrent sur les mages.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent un carnage, les sortilèges ricochaient sur l'enveloppe magique des attaquants qui déchiraient l'air à l'aide de leurs haches. Le cercle des mages se disloqua pour tenter de freiner l'avancée des monstres, sans succès, rien ne les arrêtait et ils commençaient à envahir la salle.

La moitié des mages était à terre, morts ou agonisants. Les autres combattaient à grands coups de sortilèges, se mettant à plusieurs pour transpercer la couche protectrice qui recouvrait un nombre toujours croissant de monstres, mais surtout pour protéger l'enfant en larmes qui se tenait derrière eux, sans défense.

Braknash, qui était resté en retrait, s'avança en rabatant sa capuche pour avoir une meilleure vision de leur défaite. Il se remit à rire, la pratique de la magie noire l'avait transfiguré, avec sa peau ridée, il ressemblait à une personne vidée de tout son sang et de sa chair. Son teint virait au gris sombre ce qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant.

"Vous allez tous périr !" Cria-t-il, couvrant les cris bestiaux de ses créatures. "Je porte en moi la puissance du Démon ! il m'a donné une partie de son pouvoir me rendant aussi puissant qu'un demi-Dieu !". Il pointa d'un doigt décharné les mages. "J'espère que vous vous morfondez de m'avoir rejeté. Tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute et cette pensée, vous l'emporterez dans votre mort pour l'éternité !" Son rire reprit de plus belle.

"Au nom de la lumière, disparaissez mes amis !" Clamât Falgronn en regardant ses compagnons, l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir illuminait ses yeux. "Cessez le combat et éparpillez-vous aux quatre coins de la planète"

"Mais, que va-t-il advenir de la déesse ?" Demanda un des mages.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe."

Il était temps, la salle était remplie de monstres et il ne restait que quelques mages pour protéger l'enfant., un par un, les survivants disparurent laissant Falgronn et Almatrill face à leurs adversaires. Le dernier ne fût pas assez rapide et mourût dans une gerbe de feu.

"Tu te rends Falgronn" Braknash le toisait, narquois. "Pourtant, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi, et encore moins pour Almatrill qui se cache derrière toi !"

Le sorcier noir avait, d'un geste silencieux, fait suspendre le combat. Acculés dans un angle de la salle, l'archémage et l'enfant étaient tous les deux encerclés et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'enfuir.

"Tu n'avais aucune chance de réussir, c'est Ourkalssir qui m'envoie et il m'a légué un peu de son pouvoir pour mener à bien cette tâche"

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ?" Demanda Falgronn qui, discrètement, faisait de petits gestes avec ses doigts.

"Sans doute pour me tester, pour savoir si je suis digne de devenir son bras droit."

"Et bien tu te trompes Braknash, je sais pourquoi il n'est pas intervenu personnellement. A l'inverse de l'enfant qui se trouve derrière moi, il a déjà été vaincu. Tu l'as fait revenir du monde des morts, mais s'il meurt à nouveau, son tourment sera sans égal et la seule créature pouvant l'abattre c'est elle !" Falgronn désigna la déesse Almatrill du doigt. "Elle est déjà plus puissante que lui mais n'en est pas encore consciente, quand elle le sera, elle donnera le coup de grâce à ton démon ! Tant qu'elle vivra, il n'osera jamais rien tenter !"

"Alors c'est simple, il ne me reste qu'à la tuer, scellant à jamais le pacte que j'ai fait avec Ourkalssir."

Braknash donna l'ordre à ses monstres de mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant d'un signe de la tête,.

Un de ses molosses leva lentement sa hache. Il semblait avoir de l'expérience car plusieurs têtes coupées étaient accrochées par les cheveux à sa ceinture. Il l'abaissa lentement, grognant de délice en imaginant la lame découper en deux le petit être qui se tenait sans bouger devant lui. Mais il hurla de dépit et de frustration quand sa hache toucha le sol en ayant traversée la silhouette de l'enfant.

Surpris, il avança sa main vers Almatrill. Elle passa au travers comme elle l'aurait fait avec un fantôme. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à chouigner comme un petit enfant capricieux.

"Maître, pas tué enfant...Pas tué... Pas tué enfant."

"Et oui Braknash, je t'ai berné ! La déesse Almatrill n'est plus là. Je ne la montrait pas du doigt tout à l'heure, Je l'ai remplacée par son image."

Le sorcier arrêta sa lévitation et se mit au niveau de Falgronn. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa robe de magicien avec une force qui ne pouvait provenir de membres aussi frêles.

"Qu'as-tu fait de l'enfant ?" Braknash secouait l'archémage tout en criant. "Ou est-elle ?"

"Tu as perdu." Lui répondit Falgronn. "Je l'ai envoyée quelque part sur Girandir et tu ne la retrouveras jamais... N'oublie pas, tant qu'elle sera en vie Ourkalssir ne déversera pas sa furie sur cette planète !"

"Je vais te tuer !!!" Braknash plongea sa main dans les entrailles de Falgronn, ivre de désespoir et de colère.

"Il est trop tard... Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi..." Les yeux de l'archémage de Briford devinrent vitreux puis se fermèrent, ne laissant entre les mains de Braknash qu'un vieillard sans vie et souriant.

On entendit les hurlements du sorcier noir jusqu'au village, ils durèrent toute la nuit. Sa rage à l'encontre de Falgronn n'avait d'égal que la peur des reproches du démon Ourkalssir et de la punition qu'il allait lui infliger. Il passa de nombreuses heures à se venger sur le corps inerte de l'archémage...

Réunissant tous ses pouvoirs Il maudit tous les habitants de Girandir.

"Personne sur Girandir ne pourra retrouver l'enfant, toute tentative sera vouée à l'échec. Ceux qui partiront à sa recherche seront incapables d'y arriver, telle est la malédiction que je lance sur les êtres vivants de ce monde !" Puis il se jura de retrouver Almatrill et de la détruire.

(A suivre)


	2. chapitre 2

2

Loin de tous ces événements, sur notre bonne vieille terre, dans une rue anodine...

"Bonjour !"

La porte de la boutique d'antiquités venait de s'ouvrir accompagnée d'une sonnerie amicale. Une boutique comme tant d'autre, pleine de vieilleries et de souvenirs en plus ou moins bon état. Des rangées de vieux livres alignés sur des étagères vétustes, des jouets en bois n'utilisant pas de piles ni de microprocesseurs, des outils et des costumes appartenant à des époques oubliées.

Le vieux monsieur qui se tenait derrière le comptoir retourna le bonjour à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il aimait voir de jeunes gens fouiner dans son magasin. Il s'amusait à regarder ces représentants d'une autre génération, fouiller dans des malles remplies de bricoles sans valeur, mais sans prix pour les connaisseurs, à la recherche d'un passé oublié de tous, et dont ils ne pouvaient s'imprégner qu'à travers des objets abandonnés d'une époque révolue.

"Un vrai p'tit curieux celui-là." Pensa-t-il, se rappelant l'époque où il avait commencé à rassembler tout ce contingent de bric à brac au grand désespoir de sa mère. Il le dévisagea pendant que le jeune homme feuilletait un journal imprimé un demi siècle plus tôt. Assez grand mais pas spécialement élancé, en fait plutôt anodin. C'était ses lunettes rondes, toutes simples comme lui, qui lui donnaient cet air sympathique. Son allure générale aussi était des plus simple, des chaussures bateau, un jean, un polo avec un sweat sur les épaules, il ressemblait à un de ces enseignants de faculté, le genre intellectuel décontracté, plus décontracté qu'intellectuel...

Le vieil antiquaire se leva et se dirigeât vers le jeune homme qui commençait à déballer toutes ses étagères

"Vous désirez un objet en particulier ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus le foyer de ses épaisses lunettes, pour se donner un air plus stricte.

"Oui et non, en fait je recherche une babiole pas trop chère et assez exceptionnelle, vous voyez quelque chose de vieux et d'énigmatique. Un truc que l'on ne trouve que chez les antiquaires."

"Un "truc"... Je vois, J'ai peut-être ça. Ne bougez pas, je vous apporte un "truc" tout de suite, si vous pouviez remettre en place les livres que vous avez dérangés, en attendant..."

L'antiquaire revint quelques minutes plus tard, un rouleau de papier poussiéreux dans la main.

"Voila qui pourra vous intéresser, c'est un vieux parchemin écrit dans une langue étrange. Je l'ai fait expertiser un jour, personne n'a pu me dire sa provenance et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une farce ou un objet de grande valeur. Je suis prêt à vous le léguer pour la modique somme de cinquantes euros."

"Adjugé !" Répondit-il du tac au tac, visiblement peu impressionné par le discours du vieux vendeur. "Je prends ces deux livres avec. Je paie par chèque si cela ne vous dérange pas"

"Pas du tout." Il regarda quand même attentivement le chèque et écrivit la totalité des numéros de la carte d'identité au verso.

Il lut son nom en levant les yeux, comparant la photo sur la carte et l'original qu'il avait en face de lui.

"Oui, c'est bien ça. Au revoir"

La sonnette aux clochettes si accueillantes tinta de nouveau et Axel se retrouva dans la rue. Il déplia le parchemin.

"Indescriptible ! Voilà comment on se fait bêtement arnaquer de cinquante euros !"

Le parchemin était couvert de signes, de petits gribouillis. Les phrases étaient écrites avec des motifs pires que ceux utilisés par les chinois, seules les premières phrases ressemblaient à une sorte de latin

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oumlatris vern omsillmat kallaorstryit zimnolinardauoitris illidis ?" Il répéta plusieurs fois la phrase essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait sur le parchemin. Se concentrant sur chaque mot, les yeux braqués sur la feuille.

"Outch !"

Il venait de se cogner sur un mur ou plutôt une paroi en pierre.

"Qui a mis cette chose sur le trottoir ?" Mais où était le trottoir, tout autour de lui était différent. Il s'était retrouvé dans une sorte d'immense grotte."

"Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai des hallucinations !" Machinalement il longeât la paroi, encore sous le choc, se demandant à quel moment il avait tourné sans s'en rendre compte, pour arriver là.

Elle était clairsemée de tableaux, ou plutôt d'aquariums. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux, à l'intérieur un homme nu se tenait en suspension au milieu de la cage en verre. La grotte possédait un grand nombre de ces alcôves, à chaque fois il y avait un être différent. Un homme musclé comme hercule, un autre moustachu ressemblant à un nain avec des bras noeux de forgeron, celui d'après était mi-homme mi-lézard, une femme avec de grandes ailes bleues. Il était surpris de la variété des êtres exposés, une vraie salle de trophées pour chercheurs en génétique.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce canulard !" Dit-il à voix haute, autant pour se rassurer dans ce lieu qu'il trouvait de plus en plus hallucinant, que pour s'assurer de sa propre présence.

Tout était si incroyable que cela commençait à lui donner le tournis. Il ne se posait tellement de questions, que tout s'emmêlait, sa tête, mais aussi ses jambes qui commençait à se dérober sous son corps. Trop d'images, trop de visions, émerveillé à chaque nouvelle découverte. Il avançait comme un zombie, sans savoir quoi faire.

Courrir ? S'enfuir ? Se reveiller ? Crier à l'aide ?... Trop de questions... Il continua d'avancer, espérant que l'énigme se résolverai d'elle-même.

Le jeune homme découvrit un passage dans une des parois et l'emprunta. Il menait à une autre grotte plus vaste encore, des amoncellements d'armures y étaient éparpillés, des épées, des lances, des haches... Tout étaient empilés en vrac.

"Ça y est j'ai compris, je suis entré dans un entrepôt de théâtre, j'ai du passer par une porte sans m'en rendre compte en lisant ce maudit parchemin... Ça alors !"

Axel tenait le parchemin et pouvait le lire maintenant.

"Qui que tu sois étranger,

lis ce sort de déplacement

pour venir nous aider sur Girandir.

Car notre monde est en danger

et seul un être différent

peut le sauver du démon Ourkalssir"

"Oumlatris vern omsillmat kallaorstryit zimnolinardauoitris illidis"

"Mais c'est fou ! Je suis en plein délire !" Axel continua quand même à lire la suite du document.

"Une fois sur les lieux,

choisis une des créatures,

car tu n'auras le droit de te déplacer

sans corp appartenant à ce monde.

Aidé par les dieux,

tu seras enfin en mesure de m'invoquer,

à l'aide d'un de mes sorts,

et l'histoire te sera contée."

"C'est incroyable ! Je ferais mieux de m'en aller avant d'être bon pour l'asile !"

Une lumière indiquait la sortie de la grotte, il se dirigeât vers elle et au moment de la traverser, il fut repoussé en arrière. Un mur invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

"Mon Dieu, comment cela se peut-il ?"

Il resta un moment immobile, atterré par sa découverte, tout était vrai et il n'y comprenait rien !

D'un autre côté, enfin quelque chose d'extraordinaire bouleversait sa vie. Poussé par la curiosité, son envie d'en voir toujours plus, il décida de suivre les conseils du parchemin, pour savoir si tout compte fait il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

"Oui, sans doute un rêve..."

Il repartit dans la salle aux créatures, il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il devait y avoir une race par alcôve et il était résolu à en choisir une pour sortir d'ici ou de son rêve. Quite à être en plein rêve, il comptait bien profiter de la situation, la vivre pleinement. Sans doute se réveillerait-il ensuite.

Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait appartenir effectivement qu'au monde de l'irréel, les minotaures existaient, les centaures aussi, les géants...

Prenant cela comme un jeu, il était dans une sorte de fête foraine et visitait la foire aux monstres. Il s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine, puisqu'il devait prendre le corps d'un autre pourquoi pas celui de cet humain qui avait l'air des plus costauds, ou cet étrange avatar à quatres bras...

"Hé, celui-là a une meilleure tête !" Il regardait une créature qui avait l'avantage d'être mieux en tout point, un visage très fin, élancé, musclé mais bien proportionné et son allure générale était très gracieuse, le seul inconvénient était ses oreilles pointues.

"Mais bon, il a de longs cheveux, ça se voit à peine, puisque je dois choisir, autant prendre la place de celui-là ... Il a une de ces classe !"

Il s'approcha de la vitrine en verre, en riant de sa propre inscouciance. Tout était si étrange que cela lui était égale. Il y avait une petite inscription sur la vitre. Pour essayer de la lire, il se pencha en avant et posa la main sur la surface lisse de la vitre. Il sentit une brûlure intense au niveau de son avant-bras puis du coude, la chaleur s'étendait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la paroi. Il ne pouvait empêcher sa chute et était inexorablement happé vers l'intérieur. La douleur devenait insupportable, son visage se colla contre la glace puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

"Quel rêve !" Le jeune homme s'étira, se mit sur les coudes pour se relever. "Holà, j'ai un de ces mal au crâne..." Il passa sa main sur son front et la fit glisser en arrière, sur ses cheveux longs... Cheveux longs... CHEVEUX LONGS !!

Il se releva d'un bond, se passa les mains partout sur lui. Et s'arrêta de respirer quand il se vit flotter dans la cage en verre en face de lui.

Immobile, n'osant plus bouger ni parler, il se contentait de regarder hébahis son ancienne enveloppe physique.

Son premier réflexe fût de poser sa main sur la vitrine pour essayer de le récupérer. Elle resta sur le verre glacé. Prit de manique, Il martela la vitre comme un damné, lui donna des coup de pieds, hurla, pleura, gémi... Puis, à bout de force et de nerf, il se recroquevilla sur le sol.

"Tout cela n'est que folie... Je ne comprends plus rien..."

Il releva la tête, se forçant à réfléchir.

"Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de moi en face, mais... C'est impossible ! Tout est devenu si confu..." Dit-il à voix haute tout en caressant ses oreilles pointues.

Ne sachant pas si les choses allaient de mieux en mieux ou l'inverse, il tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour faire le point. Qui était-il ? Il regarda ses mains fines et délicates, la peau très claire. La solution se trouvait devant ses yeux, l'inscription qu'il voulais voir et qui l'avait fait se pencher.

En mémoire aux demi-elfes de Girandir, tombés en défendant Girandir

"Non ce n'est pas moi !" Traversant les bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient, il cru se souvenir d'un nom.

"Axel... oui, je crois que... C'est incroyable... tout est si brouillé dans ma tête !"

Il plaquant ses mains de chaque côte de ses tempes, et secoua énergiquement, comme s'il voulait faire sortir l'intru qui lui martelait le crane.

Ce mal de tête le lancinait, il allait devenir fou. "Non, je le suis déjà je crois..."

Nerveusement à bout, le froid l'envahi et il se mis à grelotter. Les vêtements étaient restés de l'autre côté de la vitre et il n'était visiblement pas possible de replonger pour les récupérer. Sa pudeur le poussa à sortit de sa torpeur pour y remédier.

"Je ne peux décement rester nu ici à ne rien faire !"

Axel se souvint de la grotte qui semblait servir d'entrepot et en repris le chemin pour trouver de quoi se vêtir.

Il s'aperçu que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il n'avait pas la maîtrise de ce corps. Se lever était une aventure ! "Comment ai-je pu réussir à taper contre la vitre tout à l'heure ?!" Il trébuchait sans arrêt en pestant. Plus il se concentrait, plus son mal de crâne augmentait. Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, il recouvra sa clarté d'esprit, suivit de peu par sa bonne humeur.

"Bon cela s'améliore..." Il leva une jambe, puis l'autre et se mit à danser. "Hey ! finalement, je m'y fais ! si mes amis me voyaient ! je me débrouille comme un Dieu ! Quelle souplesse... Je me... Je..."

Ses amis, sa vie. Qu'était elle devenue ? Et comment retrouver l'ancienne ? Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un rêve, tout était trop réél !

Axel se concentra sur sa nouvelle tache. Il devait s'habiller. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir sereinement en étant tout nu. Et Il y avait largement de quoi y arriver dans la grotte.

"Le problème c'est que ma taille a diminuée, cela fausse totalement mon jugement." S'esclama t-il en jetant au loin un casque en métal.

"Bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus, un bon mètre soixante quinze tout en muscles secs, voilà qui plairait à mes amies !"

Il restait tout de même assez fluet, et les armures qu'il trouvait étaient pour des colosses ou des nains musclés, il n'y avait pas d'intermédiaire. La seule chose qu'il trouva à sa taille fut une longue chemise en toile légère et un pantalon collant. Il mit un temps fou pour se chausser, les bottes qu'il trouva étaient beaucoup trop féminine à son goût... Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à sa taille.

Axel recouvrit le tout d'une sorte de robe de prêtre et qui cachait l'emsemble, y comprit son embarra.

"Mais quelle honte ! Si je dois retourner dans la rue, je vais me faire embarquer... Direct à l'asile ! Non mais regardez moi ça, vêtu comme un troubadour tout droit sorti d'une pièce de Hamlet." Il reconnu malgrè tout que c'était très agréable à porter, léger et souple. En fait il se sentait à l'aise pour la suite de son rêve.

"Et maintenant, que suis-je sensé faire ?"

Il se dirigeât vers son point de départ pour retrouver le parchemin. C'était la clef pour entrer sur ce monde, c'était peut-être aussi celle pour en repartir.

Le parchemin n'avait pas bougé de place, il était tombé par terre devant l'alcôve qui conservait maintenant son corps.

"A l'aide d'un sort de m'invoquer..." Axel avait beau relire en long et en travers le parchemin, il n'y avait pas de sort, au verso non plus.

"C'est malin, je suis un peu bloqué, que se passe t'il à présent ?" Pas de réponse. "Un sort d'invocation... Il n'y a plus qu'à revenir sur mes pas et essayer d'en trouver un parmi les vêtements et les armes. Il est temps que cela s'arrete, je commence à en avoir assez de faire le va et vient d'une grotte à l'autre !"

Il fouilla un peu partout à la recherche de rouleaux de papier, s'émerveillant de chaque objet découvert, ce qui n'accélérait pas sa recherche.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de vaines recherches, le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Axel trouvait de tout, sauf des parchemins, du simple canif à la hache de guerre à deux mains, de la baguette en fer incrustée de pierreries à l'armure de titan dorée, mais pas le moindre bout de papier contenant un sort pour invoquer qui que ce soit.

Même si son occupation favorite était de faire les brocantes ou les antiquités, Axel commençait à se lasser de tourner en rond. Il décida de faire un tour dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes, se changer les idées.

Il stoppa en hésitant devant la grande ouverture de la grotte. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il pouvait agir à sa guise... Il allait être fixé et combler ce besoin de savoir s'il pouvait dépasser l'entrée pour parcourir ce nouveau monde tout droit sorti de son imagination.

"Oui, j'ai du me cogner et m'évanouir, tout ceci est trop féérique pour etre réél ! Je vais me réveiller... bientôt... Et si, tout compte fait, c'était bien la réalité ?"

Il soupira, puis, dans le même élan, il prit la décision de sortir et inspira pour se donner du courage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le sort existait, mais pas sous la forme d'un parchemin. La solution était depuis le début au-dessus de lui, il venait de lever la tête en remplissant ses nouveaux poumons et le sort était écrit sur le plafond juste à l'entrée. Il se demanda quand même si l'inscription n'était pas apparue lorsqu'il avait tenté de traverser le mur invisible. Les lettres étaient trop grosses pour ne pas les avoir remarquées avant.

"Quimrassen fulmordraven bervbegen sirmit pilgsitrunn..."

Rien.

"Et bien ce n'est pas ça du tout !" Il persévéra néanmoins.

Après un grand nombre d'essais, il dut finir par trouver la bonne intonation, car un halo lumineux se forma devant lui. Axel qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien, ne fut pas pris de panique quand une voix lui adressa la parole.

"Ainsi c'est toi l'élu." La voix était grave, elle résonnait dans la grotte lui donnant quand même la chair de poule... "Sans doute es-tu surpris de te retrouver ici, c'est moi qui t'y ai fait venir, j'espère que tu seras indulgent car il est très important que tu acceptes ce que je vais te demander."

Comme Axel ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas non plus, le monologue forcé de la voix reprit.

"Mais avant tout il faut que je te raconte tout de notre monde pour que tu puisses t'y intégrer. Une fois que je t'aurai narré l'histoire de Girandir, je te confierai une mission, j'ose espérer que tu l'accepteras car tu es le seul être extérieur à notre monde à avoir trouvé un de mes parchemins. Et le peu de pouvoir qui me reste s'échappe au fil du temps. Je n'en aurai pas assez pour attendre le prochain qui se présentera dans ce sanctuaire.

Sortant de son ébettitude, Axel referma sa bouche en faisant claquer sa mâchoire

"Alors ce n'est pas un rêve..."

"En doutais-tu ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Tu as été long à m'invoquer..."

"Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si ce maudit parchemin était incompréhensible !" s'esclaffa Axel, cachant son émotion derrière un semblant d'humour.

Mais ce qu'Axel venait de dire dû vexer quelque peu la voix car elle lui répondit immédiatement.

"J'ai envoyé dans une multitude de dimensions parallèles un nombre encore plus grand de parchemins, ils sont écrits dans le langage le plus commun de Girandir et je suis, malgré tes reproches, fier d'avoir réussi à en envoyer au moins un dans ton monde !"

Le ton était autoritaire, mais pas blessant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le visage d'Axel de virer au rouge. De plus, ses oreilles s'aplatirent automatiquement, dans un réflexe incontrôlable. Il en eu honte, et se trouva ridicule et se demanda s'il avait fait le meilleur choix en prenant ce corps.

Loin des tracas du jeune homme, la voix entreprit de continuer son récit, déterminée à raconter l'histoire de Girandir sans être interrompue cette fois ci.

"Bien, j'ai l'impression que tu es disposé à m'écouter maintenant."

La lueur prit forme humaine, Celle d'un viellard à la longue barbe blanche.

"Je me nomme Falgronn, et j'étais un puissant magicien il y a quelques mois encore."

Il avança vers la salle des aquariums. Une fois de plus, Axel le suivit et refit le chemin en soupirant.

"Je vois, tu es un humain de la Terre." Dit il en observant le corps. "Un des nombreux mondes parallèle dont je connaissais l'existance."

Axel allait lui demander comment récupérer son corps et son ancienne vie quand le mage reprit son discours.

"Girandir est une planète beaucoup plus ancienne que la Terre dont tu viens. Ses occupants n'ont jamais été intéressés par la science, ils préféraient vivre en harmonie avec la nature. A cette époque, Girandir n'était pas très peuplé, il y avait de la place pour tout le monde et les guerres étaient très rares. Le monde était alors partagé entre trois grandes races, la plus importante était celle des Humains, ensuite venaient celles des Nains et des Elfes.

Les nains vivaient loin des grandes citées humaines, dans les montagnes. Ils travaillaient dans leurs mines à la recherche d'or et de joyaux dont ils sont si friands. Mais à l'inverse des Elfes, qui vivaient dans les forêts, ils étaient jaloux de la puissance des hommes et enviaient leurs villes si riches et prospères, leur cupidité étant sans borne .

Les dieux n'étaient pas très puissants à l'époque, mais ils s'aidèrent de cet état d'esprit pour influencer les nains. Leur promettant moultes richesses s'ils les choisissaient comme divinités. Les clans se laissèrent influencer, augmentant l'importance des Dieux et leurs pouvoirs. Les humains firent de même pour se protéger des Dieux nains, les Elfes durent suivirent le mouvement.

Dès lors, les Dieux prirent une place importante sur Girandir. Devenant de plus en plus puissants et exigeants. Les villes étaient remplies de temples et ils s'en érigeaient un peu partout, même dans les lieux les plus reculés de Girandir. Vint le terrible moment où ils entreprirent de se battre les uns contre les autres, pour affirmer leur suprématie sur les divinités qui leur étaient inférieures.

Les peuples sur Girandir se divisaient en trois classes sociales, la première s'occupait de la production, elle regroupait les paysans, les forgerons, les boulangers..., la deuxième partait en guerre pour piller et détruire les "infidèles", et enfin celle qui ne faisait rien d'autre que prier. Soit pour consoler les peuples vaincus des malheurs qui s'abattaient sur eux, soit pour encourager les armées des vainceurs qui repartaient guerroyer. Plus les habitants priaient pour eux, plus ils devenaient puissants. Les Dieux formaient des alliances pour augmenter leurs forces, se regroupaient par nombres toujours croissant. Des factions devinrent vite importantes et complexes, pour finalement n'en garder que deux. Le bien et le mal.

La planète était devenue un immense champ de bataille où les Dieux bougeaient leurs pions.

Au début, ils se contentaient d'envoyer les divers peuples s'entre-tuer, mais quand ils se sentirent suffisamment puissants, ils finirent par intervenir directement.

Les divinités se matérialisèrent pour mener leur combat. Ce fut alors la grande bataille des Titans. Pour régler leurs querelles ils prirent l'aspect de géants, leurs tailles équivalaient à leur puissance, certains dépassaient les montagnes, d'autres, moins vénérés, n'étaient pas plus grands qu'un arbre, mais tous se jetaient dans la mêlée. Ils se servaient des éléments naturels, les tempêtes, le feu. Ou des armes divines, comme des épées de foudre, des massues de glace, ou les terribles haches de lave...

La bataille dura toute une semaine. Quand elle prit fin, sans vainqueurs ni perdants, sur le millier de divinités qui avaient foulés notre sol, il n'en restait plus qu'une centaine. Repus et rassasiés, ils cessèrent le combat. Et d'un commun accord, repartirent dans leurs royaumes célestes où ils doivent encore se délecter des souvenirs du combat.

Ils ont donc abandonné Girandir, mais il resta de la bataille un résidu magique qui se répandit sur la surface de la planète, affectant la végétation, les animaux ainsi que ses habitants. Certains endroits furent enchantés d'autres maudits suivant les batailles qui s'y étaient déroulées.

Les êtres touchés par ces particules invisibles reçurent des pouvoirs magiques plus ou moins importants, certains y étaient très réceptifs comme les Elfes d'autres beaucoup moins comme les nains. Ainsi, le destin défavorisa ceux qui étaient en partie responsables des événements qui avaient secoué Girandir. Ceux qui avaient fauté en premier et entrainé les autres races dans le chaos.

La leçon avait été retenue.

Tout le monde réfréna sa frénésie religieuse, les différents peuples des survivants se pardonnèrent leur folie respective et tout rentra dans l'ordre. De bonnes résolutions furent prises pour enrayer la jalousie des nains, ils commerçaient maintenant avec des humains et se rendaient divers services. Quand aux Elfes, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher des autres peuples, eux qui avaient tendance à vouloir vivre en autarcie, loin de leurs préoccupations.

Pourtant, comme pour se rappeler du mal qui avait été fait, un nouveau fléau apparut. D'autres races virent le jour, créées par la magie dégagée lors de la bataille des Titans. Certaines étaient douces et amicales comme les Alwins, mais la plupart étaient belliqueuses et chaotiques en particulier les Orcs et les Gobelins qui étaient les plus nombreux. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois de détruire les trois anciennes races. Heureusement elles firent front ensemble et les repoussèrent à chaque fois. Durant des milliers d'années, les royaumes se défendirent , mais les trois principales races de Girandir perdirent du terrain, et se regroupèrent dans le sud du continent principal. Il colonisèrent toute cette partie. Les nouvelles races se dispersèrent à l'exterrieur de cette zone de Girandir et on n'entendit peu parler d'elles, sauf lorsque des colons tentaient de s'établir plus en avant dans ses contrées qui devint pratiquement inconnues et oublièes avec le temps, car on ne recevait aucune nouvelles de ceux qui étaient parti.

Le continent civilisé de Girandir à la forme d'un immense triangle. Les royaumes des nains, des elfes et des humains y occupent chacun une pointe. Cela représente malgré tout une surface importante par rapport à ton monde qui a une circonférence plus petite que le nôtre. Le reste du monde étant abandonné. Personne ne se souvient exactement de son étendu.

D'après des mages visionnaires qui ont cartographié la partie connue de Girandir à l'aide de sorts de visions ou de boules de cristal, notre planète serait même constituée d'autres continents, mais personne n'a pu le confirmer.

Des empires se formèrent, des dynasties aussi, régentés par un système féodal complexe.

De leur côté, ceux qui maîtrisaient la magie créèrent de nouvelles confréries : les magiciens, les neuromanciens, les sorciers, les conjureurs, les prêtres... En fait il y en eu une multitude très diversifiée, certaines étaient spécialisées dans la création d'objets, d'autres dans l'enchantement... Elles devinrent vite indispensables à notre société et se perfectionnèrent sans cesse.

Des guildes régissent presque toutes les classes sociales, la guilde des marchands, des voleurs, des guerriers, des assassins, des fermiers... Les plus puissantes d'entre elles ont autant de pouvoirs et d'influences que des rois. En égales, elles règnent sur des villes entières .

Et la vie suivit son cours, jusqu'à il y a dix ans.

A cette époque j'étais un archémage très puissant, je faisais partie de la guilde des mages blancs, une des plus puissantes confréries sur Girandir. Elle se situe à Hilsta, capitale royaume des Humains, gouvernée par le roi Priamt. C'est une école gigantesque qui doit comprendre quatre cents élèves, dirigée par une vingtaine de vieux mages, il n'en reste plus que cinq ou six aujourd'hui.

Les autres on été détruits par un des élèves. Il s'appelait Jeandred Braknash, il était particulièrement doué et passait rapidement toutes les étapes du dur apprentissage de la magie. Mais un jour, on le surprit en train d'utiliser la magie noire, pas celle de la guilde des sorciers mais celle maudite dont s'était servi les dieux chaotiques lors de la bataille des Titans.

Les recherches sur cet art magique avaient été interdites pour préserver Girandir du mal qui en découlait. Cette magie était très dangereuse, seules les créatures mauvaises tentaient de s'en servir car elle pervertissait l'âme et finissait par contrôler l'esprit de celui qui jetait les sorts.

Braknash fut banni de la cité. Il disparut dans la partie du monde inexploré en jurant de se venger, mais on n'entendit plus parler de lui. En fait, il forma une armée de créatures monstrueuses, discrètement.

Puis les hordes de Braknash se déversèrent sur le nord du royaume du roi Priamt. Son armée créée magiquement était redoutée de tous. Et il savourait à l'avance la revanche qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir prendre"

La voix continua son récit jusqu'à l'attaque de Braknash à Briford. Axel s'était assis pour l'écouter, il était sûr que cela ne pouvait être un rêve et en était rassuré, tout était trop compliqué pour que son subconscient l'ai l'imaginé, seul un fou aurai pu donner tant de réalisme à un rêve.

"Pauvre apprentit mage, il aurai fait un bien meilleur Héro que moi." Pensa-t-il en écoutant le passage sanglant de la bataille dans le manoir.

"... Et oui, l'archémage que tenait Braknash, c'était moi. Il me croyait mort et regardait mon sang s'écouler de mes entrailles, mais mon esprit s'était déjà échappé. Je m'étais réfugié chez un des mages survivants, il protégeât mon enveloppe psychique le temps que je trouve une solution pour récupérer la déesse Almatrill. Je l'avait envoyée aléatoirement sur Girandir et même moi qui avait lancé le sort, je ne pouvais savoir où elle se trouvait.

Heureusement, le démon Ourkalssir que Braknash avait invoqué n'intervint pas. Pour les dieux, l'univers des morts doit être insupportable car il ne voulait pas se risquer à sortir du Château du sorcier, sous peine de se faire surprendre et détruire par Almatrill. Même les explications du sorcier quant à la nature de la déesse ne le firent pas changer d'avis, une enfant encore inconsciente de ses immenses pouvoirs tenait en respect le démon.

Mais, tout en restant à l'écart de ce qui ce passait à l'extérieur du château, son influence néfaste était des plus importante pour Braknash. Avec son aide, il créa une dizaine de nouveaux monstres plus diversifiés et plus forts. Ces monstres devinrent ses lieutenants et se chargèrent de regrouper la plupart des êtres chaotiques éparpillés sur notre monde, pour renforcer son armée.

Les races tels que Orcs et autres Gobelins, comptaient bien prendre eux aussi leur revanche. Ce fut alors la guerre des trois plateaux. Durant des mois, des batailles firent rage, mais les trois royaumes avaient l'avantage d'être protégés des contrées inexplorées par des remparts naturels, comme les montagnes du nord pour celui des Nains, la mer des Sartars à l'ouest pour celui du roi Priamt et les grandes failles des forêts du sud pour celui des Elfes.

En fait chaque royaume n'avait de contact avec l'extérieur que par une plaine, toutes les attaques furent maîtrisées. Braknash décida de cesser ces batailles inutiles et se concentra sur la recherche d'Almatrill.

Toutes ses armées se divisèrent en petits groupes et se dispersèrent dans les contrées inconnues de Girandir. Elles commencèrent à fouiller méticuleusement les forêts, les vallées des Terres Sombres, que l'on ne connaît presque pas, ce qui donnait un avantage à Braknash, qui les connaît mieux pour y avoir été exilé.

Ce changement de situation nous inquiéta et les trois royaumes décidèrent de se lancer eux aussi dans cette recherche. Mais ils ne purent envoyer leurs armées, ils en avaient besoin pour protéger les différents plateaux. Alors ils offrirent de grosses sommes d'argent pour monter de petits groupes d'expéditions, formés de mercenaires, d'aventuriers, de nobles à la recherche de gloire et de renommée, des races mineures voulant se faire accepter...

Mais Je m'aperçus qu'une malédiction planait sur les habitants et que personne sur Girandir ne pourrait retrouver la déesse. Il fallait donc que je fasse intervenir une personne extérieure à notre monde et qu'en plus elle puisse prendre l'apparence d'une forme de vie à l'alignement minimum "neutre-bon" et reconnue comme telle sur Girandir. La société de notre monde est basée sur les comportements différents de chaque individu par rapport au bien et au mal. Les alignements vont de "chaotique-mauvais" à "loyal-bon", ainsi un paladin qui défend le bien à toujours une conduite loyale et bonne, mais un voleur à un alignement beaucoup plus complexe, il peut être mauvais et tuer ses victimes sans remords, voler les plus riches pour prendre le nécessaire à sa survie, ou encore, déposséder des créatures à l'alignement opposé au sien pour le redistribuer à sa guilde. Quoi qu'il advienne, un habitant de Girandir se tiendra à son alignement, tout ce qu'il entreprendra se fera en fonction de cette ligne de conduite et les rapports qu'il entretiendra avec les autres en dépendront aussi.

Le meilleur moyen était donc de te donner un corps appartenant à un être qui aurait eu comportement adéquat, en espérant que tu aies une bonne conduite par la suite...

La montagne des héros me semblait une bonne solution. Cette montagne est inconnue de la plupart des habitants de Girandir, beaucoup en ont entendu parler, d'autres en ont fait des chants épiques, mais en fait je me demande si je ne suis pas le seul au courant de son emplacement.

Il y a de cela des centaines d'années, ce lieu était le sanctuaire des héros de Girandir, morts lors des grandes batailles contre les troupes de Gobelins ou autres monstres.

Ils étaient réstauré magiquement et conservés ici en tant que mémoire de Girandir, pour que tout le monde soit fier de leur courage et que tous se souviennent des combats qui unifièrent les différents peuples contre la barbarie des races chaotiques.

Mais avec le temps, ce temple des héros fut oublié. Son histoire était présente dans tous les esprits, ils se souvenaient seulement de sa signification mais plus de son emplacement.

L'esprit des héros était parti rejoindre le royaume des morts, mais leurs corps reposaient ici, maintenus dans une sorte d'hibernation, pour être les symboles de la nouvelle société basée sur la justice et l'honneur. Je les trouvaient donc dans cet état, prêts à devenir le réceptacle d'un nouvel esprit, le tien en l'occurrence... Pour en arriver là, il me fallut dépenser beaucoup d'énergie magique, je n'ai donc pas pu t'aider tout de suite lors de ton arrivée. Ma psyché est très volatile sous cette forme c'est pourquoi je me suis enfermé dans un mur invisible protecteur, de plus je voyais en cela une sorte de test qui sélectionnerait une personne suffisamment intelligente pour réussir à retrouver la déesse Almatrill, l'enfant-Dieu. Acceptes-tu cette quête ? Toi seul peux la retrouver maintenant, la décision est entre tes nouvelles mains de demi-elfe."

Axel n'en revenait pas, l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait convaincu de la véracité de sa situation, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de réussir à accomplir quoi que ce soit avec succès. En plus, il avait choisi une demi portion !

"Désolé de poser cette question qui va vous sembler idiote, mais qu'est-ce qu'un demi-elfe ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi, mais j'oubliais que tu venais de la Terre et qu'il n'y a pas de magie sur cette planète. Les êtres féeriques comme les lutins et les gnomes ne font partie que du monde imaginaire. Mais sur Girandir, c'est l'inverse, rien n'est plus commun qu'une facétie de Quix ou de lutins, par contre, un moteur à essence est absolument inconcevable pour les habitants de Girandir. Peu de mages sont assez puissants pour explorer les autres mondes parallèles par la pensée.

Ne parle jamais du monde d'où tu viens si tu veux être pris au sérieux. Comme tu dois t'en douter, les elfes aussi appartiennent au monde magique de Girandir. Le corps que tu as choisi appartenait à un grand archer, il s'appelait Arion Girandirill, du nom d'une grande forêt elfique de l'ouest. Il faisait partie de la famille royale mais fut déchu de son titre de prétendant au trône car sa mère, la princesse Sylvianna, se maria avec un prince Humain. Il aurait pu retrouver son titre après les exploits qu'il accomplit lors de différentes batailles mais il fut tué. En héros on ramena sa dépouille ici, dans cette montagne. En fait il avait hérité de sa mère la beauté des elfes, leur magie et leur dextérité et de son père, la ténacité et la force, c'est un très bon choix que tu as fait, mais de toute façon, ton choix ne pouvait être que bon, tu as dans ce lieu les plus valeureux héros de chaque peuple de Girandir."

"Et bien il semblerait, que je ne puisse décemment pas refuser, après tout ce que vous avez fait. En fait, je suis très excité par cette aventure qui s'offre à moi. Sur mon monde, la vie devient vite routinière, il faut travailler toute sa vie pour gagner un peu d'argent et en profiter quelques années lors de la retraite, mais bien souvent il est trop tard et quand on fait le calcul de sa vie, on s'aperçoit qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant et que l'on aurait mieux fait de vivre autrement. Alors j'accepte avec joie et appréhension, car, malgré tout, je ne suis pas un héros."

"Je suis très heureux de ta décision, car j'ai omis de te dire que je n'avais aucun moyen de te ramener sur Terre, Seul Almatrill en a le pouvoir, mais il faut d'abord que tu la retrouves, puis que tu trouves un moyen de réveiller la puissance qui est en elle pour qu'elle détruise le démon Ourkalssir et Braknash."

"Holà, ça a l'air de se compliquer..."

"Ce n'est pas tout, c'est la première fois qu'un terrien vient sur Girandir et je ne sais pas s'il y a des effets secondaires lors d'un transfert d'esprit. De plus, la mort est encore plus réelle ici que sur Terre, ne la prends pas à la légère."

"Bref, mon avenir n'est pas rose."

"Je te donne un dernier conseil, ramasse le plus d'or possible dans cette salle et trouve une ville avec une taverne, là tu trouveras d'autres aventuriers qui se joindront à toi, soit pour de l'argent, soit pour le salut de Girandir. Méfie-toi des alignements négatifs et des nains qui ne s'entendent pas vraiment avec les elfes... mais bon, tu es aussi à moitié humain.

Je te laisse à présent, ma psyché se disperse et dans quelques secondes ce sera la fin de Falgronn l'archémage de Briford. Dommage... J'aurais aimé voir La déesse Almatrill sauver Girandir..."

La voix de Falgronn devint de plus en plus faible, puis son image se voila pour ne laisser que quelques étincelles et Axel se retrouva seul, face à l'entrée de la grotte ainsi qu'à son destin.


End file.
